


Чей это лес, я думаю, что знаю

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because He's A Damn Moth, Blood, Complete, Darkfic, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Mating, Monsterfucking, Mute Kylo Ren, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rey Fucks The Mothman, Sex In A Cave, Sex In Pure Darkness, mothman au, two Dicks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Отправившись в пеший тур по Аппалачской тропе, Рей повстречалась с самим ужасающим Человеком-мотыльком.





	Чей это лес, я думаю, что знаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whose Woods These Are I Think I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530986) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для DarkLadyReylo (Scotian).
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8179422>

— Рей, может, ты… поможешь По? Кажется, он не в курсе, как вставлять дуги!

— О, как вставлять, я в курсе, Тико!

Роуз без лишних слов швырнула в него фляжку.

Рей закатила глаза — сама она уже удобно прилегла в своей палатке и с ехидцей наблюдала, как остальные трое пытаются справиться со своими. Хотя это был всего лишь первый виток Аппалачской тропы по Западной Вирджинии, что-то… сразу не задалось.

Но все-таки Рей поднялась на ноги и потянулась.

— По, разве не ты говорил, что по части походов ты профи?

— Он _профи_ трепать языком, — уточнил Финн. Пожалуй, единственный из их компании, кто подошел к подготовке мало-мальски с умом. К счастью, вскоре их ждет остановка в Харперс-Ферри, где можно будет выспаться в гостинице и пополнить припасы.

Накупивший модного снаряжения от «Патагонии» и «Норс-Фейс» По — толком не понимая, как им пользоваться — устроился на пне и жадно присосался к фляге с водой. Да уж, и стоило ради этого тратиться…

Пока сжалившаяся над ним Рей занималась его палаткой — лагерь они разбили в небольшом перелеске, попавшемся на пути, — Роуз собирала хворост для костра. Для нее палатку ставил Финн, он же принялся раскатывать спальные мешки.

— Пользуйся на здоровье, — ухмыльнулась Рей, закончив обустраивать спальное место для По. Тот заулыбался в ответ и нагло шлепнул ее по заднице.

— Хорошая работа, Ниима!

— Еще раз тронешь мою задницу, и я снесу эту штуку к чертям!

— И я даже помогу! — откликнулся Финн из своей палатки.

Роуз присела у будущего костра с пучком веток.

— Ты же ненавидишь природу, По. Зачем ты вообще с нами увязался?

— Потрахаться с Рей, вот зачем! — ввернул Финн — как всегда, сама любезность.

Рей покачала головой, усаживаясь на бревно рядом с Роуз.

— Похоже на то.

Презрительно фыркнув, По закатил глаза, раздраженный разоблачением. Впрочем, он и раньше не особо скрывал свои намерения.

Но Рей не собиралась портить себе настроение из-за этого долбоеба. Уик-энд выдался прекрасный, самое время для короткого похода по маршруту, протянувшемуся через Западную Вирджинию, посреди меняющей цвет зелени и прохладных ночей, навевавших крепкий сон. У друзей было хорошее настроение, и она тоже приободрилась, отдыхая от работы и колледжа.

Вскоре ночная прохлада наполнилась запахом костра, и началась лучшая часть ночи. Рей смотрела, как По со смехом поднял хот-дог, а Роуз пыталась его достать — но Финн встал и выхватил еду, спровоцировав новую азартную потасовку. В лесу пахло свежестью, землей и приятным ночным морозцем — разительная перемена после гнетущего городского смога. Самый лучший расслабон для выходных!

К счастью, вся посуда была многоразовой, так что не требовалось беспокоиться об уборке мусора. Глядя на очередные мучения По, Рей опять не выдержала и помогла ему насадить хот-дог на прутик, чем вновь вызвала тупое ерничанье, поэтому молча отказалась от порыва милосердия, бросив хот-дог в костер.

— Ну-у-у! — заскулил По.

Роуз хихикнула, прижавшись к Финну.

— Так ему.

По обиженно засопел и гордо потопал в кусты искать себе новый прутик. Без зазрения совести Рей заняла его место, закуталась в куртку, надвинула шапку и поджарила себе ужин. Жаль, до конца похода хот-догов не хватит. Но не стоит падать духом! У них с собой питательный паек, и в конце концов, в поход отправляются не отъедаться, а наслаждаться единением с природой.

Финн обгрызал свой хот-дог прямо с прутика.

— Думаешь, он заблудился?

— Наверняка, — вздохнула Роуз.

— Я схожу за ним через минуту, — усмехнувшись, пообещала Рей и повернула хот-дог над огнем. — Дэмерону не повредит немного поплутать в потемках.

И все же ее беспокоило, как бы «немного» не превратилось в «много». Доев хот-дог, Рей встала, прихватила с собой фонарик и спрей от медведей и направилась в лес.

Она звала По, но в ответ слышала только стрекотание сверчков и совиное уханье. В лесу было мертвенно тихо и очень темно.

— По? — выкрикнула она снова. — Ты где?

В десяти футах от нее что-то зашевелилось. Рей развернулась и выставила перед собой медвежий спрей, мысленно готовясь к худшему. Боже, если из-за долбоеба Дэмерона она влипнет в неприятности…

Кусты раздвинулись — из них выступил высокий широкоплечий мужчина. Рей оторопела, когда разглядела… _усики_ у него на макушке!.. Длинные, тонкие, с маленькими шариками на кончиках — и он был совершенно голый! Впрочем, от груди до самого паха покрытый коричневым мехом!

Кожа этого чудика была бледной, и он потирал руки, словно нервничал, глядя на нее и издавая негромкие воркующие звуки. Рей шарахнулась, тряся головой.

— Это вовсе не смешно! — взвизгнула она. — Дебильная шутка…

За спиной мужчины затрепетали крылья, сложенные, как у мотылька, и стрекот стал беспокойным. Он постучал длинными пальцами друг о дружку и подошел чуть ближе — и Рей увидела, что вокруг его запястий и лодыжек мех был гуще и длиннее. Какой-то псих… бродил посреди глуши, вырядившись долбаным мотыльком-переростком?!

К горлу подступил комок, и Рей с трудом его проглотила. Баллончик с медвежьим спреем звякнул в дрожащей руке, когда этот не пойми кто начал обходить ее, словно стараясь повнимательнее изучить — и опять заворковал. Его глаза светились зеленым в темноте, а усики внезапно начали вращаться.

— Не подходи, не то брызну! — рявкнула Рей. — Будет больно, гарантирую!

Одним махом он выбил у нее баллончик и схватил за лицо своими огромными ручищами. Рей скривилась — усики защекотали ей кожу, словно ощупывая — или, прости господи, что он еще делал!

Может, она под кайфом? Хот-доги испортились или По решил устроить прикольный, по его мнению, розыгрыш?.. Рей очнулась и потянулась за спреем, но тварь, воркуя, сжала ее талию. Мелкие чешуйки припорошили одежду, заставив чихнуть.

— От… отпусти… — Рей пыталась убрать с себя его руки, уже не на шутку запаниковав. —  _ОТЦЕПИСЬ_!

Твари это не понравилось. Издав обиженный стрекот, она поволокла Рей во мрак, все дальше от тропы. Рей, взбрыкнув, заорала, но ей тут же закрыли рот ладонью — боже, это существо буквально скользило сквозь густые заросли!

Оно уносило ее прочь с невероятной скоростью. Рей затошнило от того, как быстро они двигались — и вдруг все мгновенно прекратилось. Тварь притормозила и втащила ее в какую-то пещеру.

Мех и листья устилали пол. Тварь ползла по туннелю, ловко и проворно выбирая одной ей известные ходы, пока путь не вывел к небольшой полости в камне. Здесь царила кромешная тьма, и Рей почувствовала себя слепой. Только ее дыхание звучало до жути громко.

— Пожалуйста! — взмолилась она, обращаясь к неизвестному существу. — Пожалуйста, отпусти меня!

Оно ухнуло, как сова, и опустило ее на что-то мягкое, а затем раздался тошнотворный хруст, словно трескались кости. Тварь неожиданно толкнула ей что-то в губы, и Рей ощутила вкус крови.

И отпихнула его.

— Чего тебе надо?! Отпусти меня! ОТПУСТИ!

Похититель грустно заворковал и удалился. Но не успела Рей отпраздновать маленькую победу, как он вернулся и пихнул ее, заставив потерять равновесие.

Издав стрекот, пихнул еще раз.

В ужасе она вскочила на ноги и бросилась напролом, куда глаза глядят в полной темноте. Натолкнувшись на стену пещеры, попыталась сориентироваться, но мягкое воркование за спиной заставило ее завопить и разразиться слезами. А затем ее развернули и уронили на живот.

Рей приземлилась на влажный пол. Цепляясь за землю, она чувствовала, как тварь пристраивается позади, чувствовала, как он слепо трется о ее джинсы. По-прежнему воркуя, он ощупывал их, подарив ей шанс отползти на пару шагов, но немедленно пополз следом, кажется, сообразив, как стянуть с нее джинсы до колен.

Из горла Рей вновь вырвался крик и эхом растворился в темноте. С воркующими звуками тварь прижала ее голову к полу, щекой к холодной земле, и Рей с нарастающим ужасом ощутила, как его… пенис тычется ей не в ту дырку. Господи! Эта тварь норовила трахнуть ее в задницу!

— Нет… нет! — Рей вслепую схватилась за какой-то булыжник. Человек-мотылек застрекотал, только пуще распалившись. — Не делай этого! Слезь с меня! ХВАТИТ!

Но он продолжал упрямо водить членом вокруг да около, пока Рей тщетно пыталась вылезти из-под него, и наконец нашел, что искал. Она выпучила глаза, взвизгнув, когда тварь безжалостно погрузилась в нее — полностью, до упора!

Все его тело завибрировало. Крылья раскрылись и обернулись вокруг них, Рей оставалось только всхлипывать, больно сдирая кожу о каменный настил. Чем бы оно ни было, пенис у него был огромный, такой, что доставал до шейки матки, но, похоже, тварь это нисколько не заботило. Может, она так размножалась…

Наконец, он перестал давить на ее голову и потерся носом о висок, часто вздыхая и ласково воркуя с каждым резким толчком. Непонятные шишки на этом кошмарном пенисе раздражали нежные стенки влагалища, нисколько не уменьшая боль или кровь.

Рей тупо уставилась в темноту, шмыгая носом, пока тварь насиловала ее, громко шлепаясь о нее бедрами — звук многократно усиливался, отражаясь от каменных сводов, и очевидно… ему нравилось.

Через какое-то время сопение стало прерывистым, и она почувствовала, как этот член пульсирует внутри, начиная выплескивать теплую жижу. На миг Рей показалось, что пытка закончилась, но внезапно пенис просто сменился другим — новым! — и она испустила горестный вой. Семя, сперма, чем бы это ни было, капала, вытекая из нее — но тварь уже огласила своим проклятым воркующим стрекотом пещеру, заново вонзаясь в ее тело с еще большим пылом.

Не в силах ни черта разглядеть во мраке, Рей слышала только доносившееся из-за затылка дыхание и странные воркующие звуки. Толчки участились, и противное влажное хлюпанье заполнило пещеру. У нее не осталось ничего… Ничего, чем можно отвлечься.

— П-пожалуйста… — прорыдала Рей. — Остановись…

Прищелкнув языком, он чмокнул ее в щеку. Усики заплясали вокруг ее головы, то и дело задевая, ручищи огладили бока и сжали, как будто с любопытством, и следом он обернул ладонями ее груди. И на этот раз заворковал с явным удивлением, внезапно покинув ее тело.

Рей перевернулась и безнадежно попыталась отползти, но тварь с шипением схватила ее за лодыжку и подтянула обратно, швырнув на живот. Лапищи стиснули ее бедра и раздвинули их. Она вскрикнула, и через мгновение он заново погрузил в нее пенис, протяжно и хрипло застрекотав.

Тварь ритмично двигалась, тиская ее грудь, пока не испустила заинтересованное пощелкивание, словно нашла что-то интересное. Огромные пальцы грубо дернули за соски, и он обнюхал ее шею, замедлившись.

Рей брыкнулась, упираясь в него спиной. Нет, она не собиралась заводиться от такого, но знала, что, если он и дальше будет стимулировать ей грудь, это неизбежно случится.

Тварь зашипела и вытянула шею, обхватывая сосок губами — такими же влажными и теплыми, как человеческие. Рей прикусила губу и зажмурилась — под воркование твари и ускоряющиеся толчки.

К своему ужасу, она не выдержала и содрогнулась от резкой разрядки, поджимая пальцы ног. Похититель вскоре последовал за ней, стрекотом выражая удивление от ее оргазма, и заворчал ей в шею, накачивая ее новой порцией спермы. Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы, она затрясла головой от ощущения этой теплой жижи внутри.

— Отпусти меня, — взмолилась она в очередной раз.

Но тварь, плотно обосновавшаяся на ее теле, не слушала. Сложенные крылья укрыли их, и Рей сковало странное ощущение: будто член застрял в ней, будто что-то раздулось, не давая ему выскользнуть. Она дернулась от страха и закричала — в темную, бездонную пустоту.

Но никто ей не ответил.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Whose Woods These Are I Think I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530986) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
